A New Life
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Ling Xiaoyu is now married to Jin Kazama and they both have three children together. All of it is like a dream come true to Xiaoyu. All of her wishes were granted and now she had the perfect life.


**A New Life**

It was a new life for Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu. To Xiaoyu, it was like a dream come true. She had wished for a perfect life like this for quite a long time now, and now it was here, right before her eyes. Even though Jin was not the same as he was when she first met him, she could still see the kindness within his eyes and feel it through his soul. Even though, he was the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, he was the same old Jin to her, but to no one else. To everyone else, he was someone else entirely, someone cold and introverted. Xiaoyu knew that he was only like this in the outside world, but in their inside world, he was a kind and loving husband to her. He was also a great father to their children.

Years ago Jin had proposed to Xiaoyu completely out of the blue, finally recognizing his love for her and wanting her companionship. Xiaoyu had instantly accepted his marriage proposal with immense glee and happiness. They had gotten married a few months after that and it was a very big wedding. Xiaoyu had invited all of her friends and relatives, but Jin had no one to invite but his cousin, Asuka Kazama. Xiaoyu thought that their wedding was absolutely magical and she always cherished that day in her heart.

Their honeymoon was something she cherished dearly as well and always remembered with her heart. Whenever she thought back to their honeymoon, it made her stomach flutter beautifully. Two years later Xiaoyu had given birth to her first beautiful child. He resembled Jin a lot as well as his grandmother, Jun Kazama. He also had Xiaoyu's eyes. Xiaoyu had named him Joji. Then came their second child, Hachi. She looked just like her, but shared Jin's sharp looks. Her third child had come a little bit later than usual, but Xiaoyu always thought of him as her baby. Jin had named him Kazuma.

Right now in the present, Joji is nine, Hachi is 8, and little Kazuma is five. Xiaoyu is 31 and Jin is 34. Jin still looked the same as ever and Xiaoyu appeared to be older and less childlike. Now she looked like a full grown woman.

Xiaoyu watched as her children did their own thing in their large living room. She was sitting on a long, soft sofa with a smile dancing upon her lips. Joji was in the middle of playing a video game, a look of concentration adorning his facial features.

"What are you playing there, Joji?" Xiaoyu questioned her eldest child.

Joji didn't look at her when he answered. "Animal Crossing or something!"

"Having fun?" Xiaoyu asked curiously.

"Uh huh." Joji replied.

Xiaoyu put her attention on her other child, Hachi. Hachi was currently engaged in a book, a look of pure rumination painting her face. She read quickly, flipping through the pages with ease and within a few minutes.

"What are you reading there, Hachi?" Xiaoyu questioned her daughter.

Hachi removed her gaze from the pages of the book, tucking a strand of raven hair behind her right ear. She gave her mother a polite smile and responded to her question, "Several Tales of Wonderment."

"What's it about?" Xiaoyu wanted to know.

"It's a long story and it's pretty complicated to explain. You'll have to read it to understand it." Hachi explained the best way she could.

Xiaoyu nodded and was about to say something, but her youngest child, Kazuma, came rushing into the living room with Jin Kazama trailing in behind him. Kazuma hurried over to his mother and immediately climbed onto her lap.

"Mommy!" He cheered happily, giddy to see his mother.

Xiaoyu hugged him close and kissed both of his cheeks, grinning lovingly. "Hello, my baby. How are you doing? Did you and daddy have fun at the park?" She asked her son.

Kazuma nodded his head rapidly. "Uh huh!"

"Dad!" Joji released his game controller and abandoned his video game, jumping to his feet and sprinting towards his father in jubilation.

Jin crouched down and captured his son in his arms, embracing him tightly and picking him up off of the ground. The little boy wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and laughed happily, clearly elated to see his father. Jin kissed his son's forehead and smiled a little.

"How are you, son?" Jin asked him.

"I'm good, dad!" Joji replied cheerily.

"Welcome home, dad." Hachi said quietly, shutting her book and grinning in her parent's direction. She appeared to be quite joyful to see her father as well.

"Hachi." Jin greeted his daughter, nodding shortly.

Xiaoyu got to her feet with Kazuma still in her arms. She walked over to her husband and pressed a kiss to his cheeks and then his lips.

"I missed you, honey." Xiaoyu told him, smiling brightly.

Jin only nodded, putting an arm around her while balancing Joji on his hip and keeping him against him with his free arm.

Xiaoyu's smile widened as she marveled at her family.

It was a perfect new life.


End file.
